The present disclosure relates to a terminal and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a method of copying and pasting a plurality of objects.
Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to portability. Then, the portable terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can carry terminals directly.
As such terminals are becoming diversified in functions, they are realized in the forms of multimedia players having complex functions for capturing pictures or videos, playing music or movie files, playing games, receiving broadcastings, or viewing news or magazine articles.
Thus, as terminals are becoming realized in the forms of multimedia players, a user may need to select sections of texts from text media such as news or magazine articles and then copy the selected sections to paste them on another application.
Terminals having touch screens according to related art embodiments provide object selecting, copying and pasting functions through touch input. For example, when the text on a touch screen is touched long, or an arrow displayed at the start position and end position of a long-touched word is touched and dragged, the text at the touched position is selected. Then, after the selected text is copied and then a displayed input window is touched long, the copied text is pasted on the input window.
However, after a plurality of text selections and copies are performed, if a user long-touches an input window displayed on a screen, a terminal may paste only the most recently selected and copied text. Therefore, targets that can be copied and pasted are limited thereby causing inconveniences.